Cheese Touch
The''' Cheese Touch 'is a game, mainly played at Westmore Middle School, throughout the year it is the main antagonist of the Diary of a Wimpy Kid series. If somebody has the Cheese Touch, they will be a social outcast until they pass it onto someone else by touching them, which is pretty difficult, as the main rule of the game causes no one to go near the person. The movie diary states that the Cheese is the main antagonist of the first book and film (Diary of a Wimpy Kid), despite it not being a character. History The Cheese Touch was first mentioned at the start of the first book, where it is revealed that The Cheese Touch originated from a piece of moldy cheese lying on the basketball court. The first person to have the cheese touch was Darren Walsh, who touched it with his finger. Greg says that Cheese Touch works like the cooties: you have it until you pass it on to someone else. Greg says that the only way to protect yourself from the Cheese Touch is by crossing your fingers, and Greg ended up taping his fingers together (he got a D in handwriting as a result, but felt that it was worth it). Greg says that a kid named Abe Hall got the Cheese Touch in the last April before middle school, and nobody would go near him for the rest of the school year. Greg says that Abe took the Cheese Touch with him when he and his family moved out to California, and Greg expresses hope that no one starts up the Cheese Touch again. Diary of a Wimpy Kid Towards the end of the first book, Greg and Rowley are confronted by a group of teenagers they ran into on Halloween night, who end up forcing Rowley to eat the Cheese--they were going to make Greg and Rowley split it, but Greg was able to get out of it by claiming he was allergic to dairy. After Rowley was forced to eat the Cheese, kids at school the next day noticed that it was gone and started coming up with theories as to what happened to it. Greg ultimately kept his mouth shut about what happened to him and Rowley, and eventually claimed to the other students that he ended up throwing it away, which freaked them out because by saying that, Greg technically has the Cheese Touch. Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules In the second book, Greg admits that he forgot he had the Cheese Touch until the first day of school but was able to pass it onto a new kid in his homeroom named Jeremy Pindle. It is not known what happened to the Cheese Touch after this, since it's not mentioned anywhere else in the book after Greg passed it to Jeremy. Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Double Down In Double Down, Greg reveals that there's still a stain on the ground where the Cheese used to be. According to him, some students have tried starting up the Cheese Touch again though teachers have done their best to stop it from happening. One student snuck a slice of roast beef on where the cheese used to be and tried starting something called the "Roast Beef Touch," but it didn't have the same effect as the "Cheese Touch" and never came to be. Film Series In the Diary of a Wimpy Kid movie, the Cheese Touch’s history is slightly changed. Instead of Abe Hall, the student it is passed into before it dissipates for most of the book, the film has a German exchange student named Dieter Muller take the Cheese Touch and move back home to Düsseldorf. Eventually, Rowley is forced to eat the cheese by the teenagers. When confronted, Greg takes the fall for eating the cheese and has a powerful speech about the state of the school in place of his much more underwhelming reaction in the book. The end result is the same: everyone is in consensus that Greg has the Cheese Touch and they scatter. People that are known to have the Cheese Touch *Darren Walsh *Greg Heffley (Not actually, was mistaken to) *Rowley Jefferson (Only to be saved by Greg) *Abe Hall (book) *Jeremy Pindle (Currently) *Dieter Muller (Film) Gallery Darren with cheese touch.png|Darren Walsh with the Cheese Touch. diary-wimpy-kid-movie-screencaps.com-1578.jpg|The Cheese in the movie. Cheese_Touch.jpg|The Cheese. boardgame.jpg|A real board game of Cheese Touch. Villain Cheese.PNG|Greg staring at the cheese. Greg sees the Cheese Touch spot during Balloon Brigade.jpg|Greg sees the Cheese Touch spot in the basketball court during Balloon Brigade in Double Down. The teacher stopping a kid from putting a cheese to the Cheese Touch spot.jpg|The teacher is stopping a kid from putting a cheese to the Cheese Touch spot as they did not want to put that nonsense again. Appearances *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (First appearance) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (film) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (film) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Double Down (Mentioned only) Trivia *In the 2012 novel, ''Wonder, Auggie, the main character, references the Cheese Touch, when he notices "The Plague", a cooties-like game involving him. *In the Diary of a Wimpy Kid movies, the cheese used for The Cheese Touch is made out of silicone as stated in The Wimpy Kid Movie Diary. **It was also stated that the rotting effect was generated using CGI. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Main Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Greg's Dislikes Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Rowley's Dislikes Category:Westmore Middle School Category:Greg Heffley Category:Rowley Jefferson Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid (1st book) Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid (movie) Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010 film) Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules Category:Rodrick Rules (film) Category:Double Down